Eyes of Lucifer
The Eyes of Lucifer or "Sight of the First Devil's Sins" are a special set of eyes that grant the wielder a number of eye-based demonic abilities. They can only be inherited by members of the original Lucifer Clan and are known as one of the strongest abilities in history. Sadly, because the clan is practically extinct, the only ones who possess the eyes are Vali Lucifer and Rizevim. It is revealed that Ichiro and Levi both have one of the eyes that belonged to Vali's father that were sold to Shigure as a gift, the demon surgeon then decided to give Levi one of his eyes and without telling Ichiro, gave him the second eye. This in turn causes both boys to be hunted by Rizevim who now deems them as a disgrace to the devil Lucifer. Summary Lucifer, being the first devil to be created by the Devil God Satan was given a pair of powerful demonic eyes that became known as the most powerful ability in history. The eyes are said to even exceed the Power of Destruction in terms of power capabilities and were said to be responsible for tragedies throughout human history with Lucifer always using them to cause great destruction and tragedy throughout the Earth. The Lucifer family was then hunted and killed by the Seraphs in Heaven with only Rizevim and his son surviving. After killing his son, he became the sole being with these powerful eyes until it was revealed that Vali was also the son of the original lucifer and possessed these eyes and Levi and Ichiro had both been implanted one of the eyes. Forms of Lucifer Eyes There are numerous forms of Lucifer eyes. Rizevim is shown to have ascended through all three stages, meanwhile Vali is shown to be at stage two. Eyes of Sin The first form of the Lucifer's eyes which resembles a three tomoe circling around the pupil, the eyes are shown to vary in color as Vali's were icy blue and Rizevim's were silver however this is revealed to be a mutation because the most common color is red. The eyes of pain are the weakest of the three forms, only allowing minor telekinesis abilities and granting incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. Although the user can see these things, they also need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information. Eyes of Pain The second form of the Lucifer eyes. The eyes are distinguished from a normal Lucifer eye by its appearance, which changes the form to that of a pinwheel while still maintaining it's usual color from the first form. This form is only awaken by a intense traumatic death of someone close to the wielder. It is unknown how Rizevim activated the eyes but Vali activated it by watching Rizevim kill his childhood when he was very young. In this stage the user gains the ability to copy other Devil's Clan abilities but only through watching them do it although they still need the skill and physical abilities in order to use it. The eyes of pain also grant the wielder the flames of the eternal darkness, pitch black flames that can only be extinguished through magic extraction and the ability to cause powerful hallucinations, illusions, and hypnotism. Eyes of Life and Death also known as "ELD" for short. The most powerful form of the eyes that only Rizevim himself has ascended to in his right eye. These eyes manifest as a dark red color with multiple rings and tomoe surrounding the eyes. It is unknown how to actually ascend to this form, as Rizevim only seemed to have ascended through one eye while the Original Lucifer had achieved this form in both eyes. There was another Lucifer who managed to activate these eyes however his abuse of SxS caused his soul to fade into nothingness. Along with the abilities of the other two eyes they also gain these extra abilities: The ability to control both Yin and Yang also known as the energy of Life and Death. A powerful type of energy that manifest as both physical and magical energy in the world. This power is shown to multiple either physical or magical energy by ten while also dividing the other by the same amount. The second ability is known as Seraph x Satan also known as SxS which allows someone to absorb the infinite possibility of sin and blessing and use it in the form of demonic or holy abilities, the most powerful ability as it allows a Lucifer to surpass the holy and demonic barrier allowing them to use both. However the major drawback of SxS is that it can lead to destruction of the soul which can cause a Lucifer to fade into nothingness. The third ability is the ability to turn any human into a devil through eye contact. It is what the original Lucifer used to turn Lilith into a devil when she betrayed God. Irregulars Ichiro's eye, the right eye of Vali's father Ichiro's Lucifer eye manifest as Vali's father physical abilities allowing him to copy hand-to-hand combat abilities and see fast moving objects and movement. It allows him to use the clarity of perception ability. His eye manifest as dark red in color with three tomoe around his pupil. Levi's eye, the left eye of Vali's father Levi's eye manifest as his magical abilities. This eye gives Levi psychic abilities to an extent including telepathy, telekinesis, remote-viewing, and erasing memories. The eye also allows him to control the minds of both weaker humans and supernatural beings. His eye is dark red in color with three tomoe around the pupil. Trivia * The Lucifer Eyes are based off of the Sharingan from Naruto. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Abilities